


柚子特調是苦澀的味道

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, 罪惡之源是tingle interview
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 「來，啊--張嘴」
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 25





	柚子特調是苦澀的味道

/

「東柱啊，」金建學從控制台的椅子上伸了個懶腰，維持著同一個姿勢腰簡直酸到不行。大半夜的公司人早走得七七八八，連陪他一遍一遍在挑毛病的producer哥也在剛才拍拍他的肩膀說要去遛狗離開了。雖然說英助對歌曲的執著很可怕，pd在推門前感慨，但原來也也不能看輕建學你呢。

的確如此。他莫名其妙的執著總會體現在好多地方。玩遊戲的勝負欲，錄歌時的吹毛求疵，還有--

「東柱啊」他再次叫道。起身把錄音室的燈都關上了。

啪。本來就光線不足的房間瞬間暗了下來，只能靠著半透明房門透進來的緊急樓梯光。

還想著怎麼沒反應呢。他好笑地看著黑暗中睡得香甜的孫東柱，在沙發上蜷縮成一小團，抱著大概是從車上拿下來的Forky枕頭，頭髮亂糟糟的睡公主。 

他拍拍他的臉，有意無意順著臉頰肉揉了個過癮，這次回歸小孩的臉頰肉真的掉太多了，看上去一夜從小孩長成了少年。有時候金建學會想念剛遇見孫東柱時他的模樣， 

小鹿斑比。其實也只有他這樣叫過。但是不像嗎？長長的眼睫毛和大大的眼睛…好吧他的詞彙量真的少到絕望。總之那雙大眼無辜撲閃的時候金建學總會禁不住心軟，就算他知道對方就是做錯了。就很可愛啊能怎麼辦呢。

「啊！」還在揉面般揉臉的手突然被人狠狠咬了一口，他嚇了一跳。

「醒了就說話啊」真的。怎麼這孩子就這麼任性呢。

「本來睡得好好的都被你揉醒了」孫東柱松開了嘴，哼地帶著濃重剛睡醒時的黏膩音反駁。半支起身子抱住了金建學的腰，臉往對方的白T上亂蹭。剛睡醒的孫東柱總是有點粘人。

但這時候金建學懷疑孫東柱是故意的。 

「呀孫東柱別蹭了」他輕輕推開對方的頭，孫東柱動鬼主意時的表情在他的眼睛下看得一清二楚，他會狡猾地牽起嘴角，眼睛純真瞪大著，嘴裡吐出的細語卻是「為什麼呢…哥都硬了」

看。孫東柱哪門子是純情的小鹿，分明就是狡詐的兔子。

「對啊」他一手捧著孫東柱的臉，另一手拉下了松垮垮的休閒褲的橡筋褲頭。他發誓自己平常都不是精蟲上腦的人，但今天太累了，而孫東柱還不知好歹的撩撥他。

硬到不行的性器彈出來時不少心響亮地啪到孫東柱的臉上，他心疼地揉了揉對方被打到的地方，「抱歉」 

孫東柱依舊是純真的笑著，彷彿剛才被打到的人不是他般，眼底下卻是火熱的慾望。深夜。人快走光的公司。沒監控的錄音室。好吧他承認自己練習過後硬要來找金建學看他改歌是故意的。不只是作為製作人的金建學戴著金框眼鏡一臉認真時很性感，現在這裡壓低聲溫柔地說著「這下去我忍不了」的金建學也是。

「來，啊--張嘴」

金建學輕聲細語引導著孫東柱張嘴，彷彿誘騙著純情的小孩兒一探狼穴的披上人皮的野狼。但他清楚孫東柱才不是什麼純情，或是別人給他冠上的清純名號。他只是個裝乖的小鹿。而且換成小女生般分腿坐的孫東柱更像坐下的小鹿了。沒幾個男生能這樣子坐，孫東柱的柔軟度老會體現在別人難而察覺的地方。 

孫東柱乖順地含住了。溫熱的口腔包裹著更滾燙的性器。

「好乖」聲音輕到像自言自語。獎勵地揉揉他的頭髮，孫東柱沒做造型的髮絲蓬蓬鬆鬆的，手感好得很。挺少年的，嘴上卻做著熟練的口活，他盯著金建學的眼睛，在頂端啵了一下，摸著他耳垂的手滾熱得很。他其實不乖，但知道該怎麽樣討金建學歡心。

從柱身開始舔，然後一口氣吞進嘴裡，頂著喉頭的生理不適讓孫東柱眯起了眼。但金建學喜歡這樣的。房間里粗重的喘息和嘖嘖的水聲，啊--沒救了。

他真的好喜歡看金建學戴眼鏡。金框的。有點像斯文敗類。特別是現在輕柔撫著他的頭髮，低聲細語讓他吞更深，更像了。也比平常更性感了。

收起牙齒，由得金建學頂到他的喉嚨，還有什麼呢。忽然想起一件事。孫東柱故意用上顎的凹凸不平磨蹭金建學的，滿意地收穫了對方忽然加重的呼吸。 

「什麼時候學的」對方摸著他的臉，讓他抬頭看他，不是吧。孫東柱感到好笑。他退了出來，轉而吮吸金建學的，從頂到底，「喜歡嗎」，含糊著回道，「看影片學的」。他怎麼會有其他人呢。

手放在金建學的大腿上，攥著休閒褲的布料，由得對方又讓他張嘴好讓他進來，被頂弄的嗓子很難受，但是窒息得快樂，眼眶打轉的淚花在微光下閃爍，滿滿的被填滿了。他覺得自己也硬了，好笑呢，明明是在給人口，連自己也興奮起來了。不安分地扭著雙腿，顯然被金建學發現了，一條腿跪到沙發上，好讓他胡亂蹭在對方的腿上，發情一樣扭腰，由他發出來的呻吟都被金建學的動作打亂，破碎，但色情。好舒服。他眯起眼睛。好難受也好舒服。

他本想讓金建學退出來的，射他的臉上也好，但金建學壓著他的頭，一股腦兒灌到他的嘴裡，稍微吞下了部分，退出來的那個人溫柔又不容拒絕的要他全吞掉。 

大拇指撫摸著他紅腫的嘴唇，「乖，吞掉」腿磨蹭他還是興奮著的腿間。

他紅著眼睛依言吞下，金建學直勾勾地盯著他張嘴，嘴裡黏糊糊的，好苦。 

這樣說可以嗎。金建學的執著還會體現在他的性癖上。不管是讓孫東柱在做愛時坐在他身上叫著要死了的扭腰，還是喜歡讓孫東柱依他的話吞掉他的精液也是。這些時候他都讓不了步，因為很可愛啊能怎麼辦呢。

他蹲下來低頭和孫東柱接吻，幾乎是瞬間就纏了上來，精液苦澀的味道混在兩人的吻里，孫東柱牽著金建學的手摸到他的腿間，「摸摸我」他說，「哥舒服了我卻沒有，這很不公平」

這段關係里不公平的到底是哪方呢。金建學探進孫東柱的黑色格子褲里，握著他的性器擼動，毫不掩飾的呻吟「啊嗯、」脫口而出。該說是孫東柱故意誘他在錄音室里做愛很不公平，還是他強硬地要求孫東柱吃下他的更不公平了。好像在愛情里或是在做愛里從來沒有一個讓所有人都感到公平的說法。 

「你再這樣叫下去我又要硬了」金建學朝孫東柱的耳邊低喃，孫東柱顫抖著，卻也幾乎是變加本厲吐出甜膩的喘息，並在金建學臨他高潮時放手變成了哭音。

「啊、對不齊，嘛、嗯，」他焦急著道歉，抱著金建學的脖子討好般親吻，舌頭的糾纏著，把高潮時所有「不要、啊--要去嗯、」溺到吻里，腦子里的煙花在爆炸。 

「啊真想直接把你按在這裡來上一發」抽紙巾清理孫東柱留在他手上的精液時，金建學煩躁地說。「那來啊」舒服過後的孫東柱回復亂蹦亂跳的模樣，拿起金建學放在桌子上柚子味的ONEWE特飲一口氣喝光沖淡口中的苦味，並扔進垃圾桶里。「你是笨蛋嗎」金建學不在意孫東柱把他買的都喝完了，在他鼻子上親了一口，「快有人來巡房了」

外面響起了腳步聲，「請問還有人在嗎？」

你看。金建學炫耀似的朝孫東柱白了一眼，瞬間被狠狠掐腰了。

「有的呢，」孫東柱朝保安喊著，「我們快離開了」

他拿起丟在一旁的Forky抱枕，打開了門，一下子光湧進他的眼裡，不適應的皺起眉頭，他回頭高聲對金建學說，「我要吃雪糕」，即使逆著光，金建學還是覺得孫東柱當時絕對是甜甜的笑著，「哥要請客」理所當然一樣說著任性的話。 

能怎麼辦呢。他嘆氣。走上前環住了孫東柱的肩膀，對方已經在興高采烈地嘮叨起上次買的雪糕超級無敵好吃的。眨著水汪汪的眼睛讓他請客的孫東柱就很可愛啊。 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> [記得找個沒人的地方點開來聼。](https://twitter.com/cheeriosheavn/status/1304441872178241536?s=20)  
> 標題亂起的（據説onewe的特飲是柚子味
> 
> *改了一點細節，kgh他説的不是對啊，而是好乖/好棒/做得好...


End file.
